Aliens: No Survivors
by Leodadrake
Summary: A


Alien's: No Survivors

Chapter 1

(Drake on chapter 1, 3,5ECT Daniel's story on 2, 4,6ECT)

Rebirth

The drop ship Halarco docked onto the massive passenger ship with a squeaky halt. The crew looked around the ship with a very curious glare. "Sir THIS is a passenger ship," The sergeant looked at the debris of luggage and clothes. "So where are all the passengers?" The Captain glared at the monitor screen with a sceptic eye. The crackle from the commlink suddenly came on. The captain spoke. "Ok marines form up on me, move out into two positions, search for survivors and keep it clean."

The marines moved up in an arrow formation, their flashlights, wildly going from wall to wall, and ceiling to floor. The marines also checked behind them. The ship shook from the space drag the ship was being put under as it crossed Jupiter...barley. Suddenly cracks appeared in the wall and water rushed in. The water engulfed the captain and blackness ensued. The men were completely submerged in the tidal wave and the lieutenant lost consciousness.

"Lieutenant...LIEUTENANT!" The Captain screamed at him and dragged him off the floor. The Captain was obviously hurt as he clutched his chest. "H...how long have I been out," the lieutenant asked as he slowly began to walk again. "2 hours max," the Captains breathing was short and raspy like he was not used to breathing. "The others have gone down to look for the passengers; me and you will go to the captain's deck and search for clues as to what happened here." The Captain began to walk forwards but fell to the floor. "Sir?" The Captain began foaming at the mouth and dropped to the floor. Slowly, ever-so-slowly, blood appeared on the Captains chest. The Captain had a wild look in his eyes, deranged yet confused the commander grabbed his lyricon pistol from its holster. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" The Captain aimed it at the Lieutenant. "Sir what's wrong? Your chest is bleeding." the Captain suddenly fell to the floor and aimed his chest to the sky. It all happened at once. One moment the captain was convulsing the next a creature burst through his ribs. Bone and blood alike were sent sprawling into the air. The creature then screamed as if in satisfaction and the Captain slumped to the floor dead.

Chapter 2

"Daniel, move!" Fredrick and Andrews took the rear as the marines attempted to retreat to the elevator. "Fredrick I want short bursts and Andrews switch to that shotgun!" Daniel turned on his flamethrower and realized, with dread that he was in a real Xeno combat situation. The small flame illuminated the darkness as well as the torch that emitted an Eyrie fog. He shot out a burst of promethium to test the heat sensitivity. He decided he was ready and pushed Fredrick and Andrews out of the way. "Daniel WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Richard roared as Daniel lit the whole corridor with the scorching flame. Acid spurted everywhere and Andrews was hit in the chest. He fell to the floor screaming before chucking off his chest plate. As he did this a tail struck through him and heralded him into the air. Slamming him on a wall he was swung away. Daniel swept his flames over the creature. And saw a Xeno queen staring back at him.

It grabbed him and swung him across the floor. "DANIEL JUST RUN!" the elevator doors closed and he was left behind. "You A*£"$%!S!" He smashed the elevator door with his foot and turned slowly. A giant monstrous creature stared back at him. 3 times the size of any xeno he had ever seen before. The creature breathed on him and the repulsive smell knocked him back. Then it picked him up and his body slumped. He had passed out.

He felt something wet on his face. He slowly raised his head and saw an egg shaped thing across the room. Rising his arms he felt a hardening liquid squirted on his legs. He started yelling and struggling inside the thick black goo. "Dan-we will se-try and break fr-dont get kil" His commlink crackled with disturbance and he could only just make out his commanders words. "Sir they have me webbed in some sort of cocoon...there is an egg in here...wait...what's happening," The egg throbbed and it opened with a sickening squelch. "It just opened...there is something inside it!" Daniel shook furiously and with a disgusting crack the plasticized goo fell to the floor. Lifting his arm he managed to snap the thin parts of the glue-goo and break free his other arm. He lifted both arms stretching. Then something flew out of the egg. A blur of legs, tail and liquid. He managed to put one of his hands out in time to catch the creature. It was still thrashing about and he made out a tail and 8 legs. Suddenly its tail coiled around his neck, slowly, but enough to make him panic. If he didn't die from this thing, he would die from loss of oxygen. Rasping now he felt its viper-like grip choking the fight out of him. Slowly he felt himself become weaker until all he could do was watch in horror as it latched onto his face.

Chapter 3

The rest of Croto squad ran toward Drake. "What the hell is going on," Drake said as they continued sprinting past him. One of the marines stopped and hung onto his shoulder. The soldier was a private, obviously his first bug-hunt. "Sir, the Xenomorphs surrounded us and took Daniel." Drake stared at the private in horror. "Daniel said something about some sort of egg and we heard a lot of screams," The private turned and chased after the rest of the squad. Drake followed the private and saw a door being 'torched'. "WHAT THE F*^& LET ME IN!" The soldiers inside the room heard his cries of plea. His comm-link began to crackle. "Drake were sorry, you and the captain can circle round, there should be some air ducks for you to get through, just don't let them follow you." Drake shed a tear. "The captain is dead, something burst out of him, h-" Drake turned suddenly. "Drake you need to get moving we have readings on our trackers, unless they sent a rescue party they aren't human." Drake dashed toward the corner of the room and grabbed a stool. He climbed up and bashed the vent in with the butt of his pulse rifle. Clambering in, he started crawling to the nearest grating to his squad. He laid there as he watched a sight of horror. The team were being torn apart. He smashed out the grating and saw the door broken open.


End file.
